


The Amazing Hands of Bucky Barnes

by lethally_deadly



Series: Winterhawk Week 2015 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Massage, pleasure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4954531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethally_deadly/pseuds/lethally_deadly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint complains about sore muscles, so his metal armed boyfriend gives him a massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Amazing Hands of Bucky Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> Last part-- part 8-- of Winterhawk Week. The prompt was: pleasure.
> 
> Hope you had as much fun as I did, guys!! :)

"Oh my God," Clint whines as he drops face down onto the bed beside Bucky. Bucky looks over the edge of the book he was reading to stare at his ridiculous boyfriend. He quirks an eyebrow as Clint groans again. 

"I've been at the range for hours --not even the good range but S.H.I.E.L.D's range," Clint rolls over onto Bucky's chest, "I just came back from a month long mission and they make me train new recruits for three hours. Fuckin' bullshit."

Bucky smiles fondly at Clint and closes his book, placing it on the bedside table. He then rests his cold metal hand on the back of Clint's neck and rubs it, much to the archer's delight. 

"Ohh, God, Buck. Feels good," he sighs in satisfaction and closes his eyes, "I'm so sore, babe."

Bucky frowns at that. Of course Clint would be sore, he just spent days on end perched in his nest, poised to take a shot. Then he had to go back into that position to teach the new recruits. S.H.I.E.L.D asks a lot of Clint and expects him to do it with no questions or protests, because Clint is very eager to please others. "It's because I have always been a fuck up and no one ever loved me until I met you, Jimmy," Clint had once said. 

Clint is so focused when it comes to his job, that he oftentimes sights the target and doesn't move for hours until he has permission to take the shot. This puts a lot of stress on the archer's body, but Clint is too stubborn to listen to the warnings Bucky always gives him. Sometimes, Clint's body is shaking with strain hours after the mission because he had been holding the position so long. 

"Maybe if you'd listen to me and not stay locked in your shooting position you wouldn't feel all sore, you idiot," Bucky raises his flesh arm and starts softly tracing patterns onto Clint's back using his finger nails. Clint moans like a porn star at this, arching his back into the light scratches. 

"Oh my God, James," Clint's eyes are closed in bliss, "Please keep doing that, babe. Feels soooo good."

Bucky smirks at his boyfriend, and adds a little pressure, "You like that, huh?"

Another groan. "Fuck. I love it."

Bucky stills his hand and looks at his aching archer. 

"You want me to give you a massage?" 

Clint finally opens his eyes, looking up at Bucky for any signs that Bucky is joking. He finds none. "Yeah, Buck. I'd love that," he sighs heavily. 

So Bucky smiles and gently pushes Clint off his chest and forces him to sit up. With a groan, the archer does so, and Bucky helps him take off his shirt. 

"So where are you sore, sweetheart?"

"My neck, shoulders and back."

"Alright. Close your eyes and lay on your stomach," Clint does so, "Now relax, darlin', I'm gonna make you feel real good." 

Bucky reaches over Clint and touches the nape of Clint's neck with a cool metal hand. He just barely runs his fingers down Clint's spine, feeling goosebumps raise at the soft touch. When he gets down to the small of Clint's back, he reaches for Clint's waistband and shoves it down a little bit to give himself more room. Clint is more than happy with this, and he wiggles his hips a little, causing Bucky to huff a laugh. 

Bucky puts both hands on the small of Clint's back and starts to knead the muscle there. He pushes hard and digs into the muscle roughly. Clint releases a groan and pushes back on Bucky's hands a little. 

"Feel good?"

"Ughh. So good, baby."

"Good," Bucky puts more pressure on Clint's back and leans forward to touch his mouth on Clint's shoulder blades. Clint shifts and grips the comforter of the bed with a sigh. Bucky mouths all over Clint's back, and licks at his neck all the while moving his hands up to the middle of Clint's back. He takes his mouth away and starts rubbing firm circles into Clint's back. He digs his fingers in deep and smiles at the strangled moan he forces from Clint's lips. 

Bucky's shoulders shake with silent laughter. Clint is always vocal when receiving pleasure. Especially during sex he is always moaning and babbling nonsense. Bucky thinks it's the hottest thing in the world. 

As he trails his hands onto Clint's shoulders and deeply massaging the knots there, the archer moans as loud as he does when achieving orgasm. Bucky laughs and leans down to kiss his neck again. 

"What's so funny, asshole?" Clint sighs, raising his head to look at Bucky who kisses Clint on the lips, softly licking into his mouth and the back of his teeth. 

"Nothing, doll. You just sound like bad porn with all that moaning you're doing."

"Hey it's not my fault you're so good with those hands. Now go to my neck, babe. You know how much I like that," Clint smiles and lays back down. 

Clint does really like his neck being touched. When they're kissing or hugging, Bucky always finds the archer moving Bucky's hands so they touch and stroke at his neck. Now whenever they're together, Bucky makes a point of cradling Clint's neck or just touching him there in general. The team always teases them about it but Clint just laughs it off and secretly enjoys the attention while Bucky glares and tucks Clint closer in a show of possession. They really are a good couple, both comforting and entertaining the other. 

Bucky lightly swats at Clint's butt and then puts both hands on the juncture between neck and shoulder and begins rubbing softly. He trails his fingers lightly all over the back of Clint's neck and slides his hands --both warm due to Clint's body heat-- around to Clint's throat. He cradles it very softly, rubbing the delicate flesh with a gentleness Clint is the only one allowed to witness, and leans down to put his mouth on Clint's neck again. He hears a sigh as he slides his mouth over to the side of Clint's neck and begins sucking marks into the skin. 

Clint bruises easily. That's something Bucky absolutely loves about his archer. He wears Bucky's marks with pride and doesn't care who sees them. He's not ashamed and while he bathes in the attention, Bucky is satisfied that everyone gets to see his marks on Clint's body. That fills him with a certain type of satisfaction that he cannot explain, but it fills him nonetheless. 

After sucking many marks onto Clint's neck, and back, he continues to massage his archers neck. Firmly digging his fingers into the nape of his neck, he hears a small keen make it's way from Clint's mouth. He tries to stifle it but Bucky knows his archer's sounds very well and he grins in the satisfaction he feels by making Clint feel good. 

"Yeah, Buck. A little harder, babe." 

Bucky obliges and hears another whine from Clint. 

All the beautiful noises coming from his man leads Bucky to have a problem in his jeans. He tries to ignore the pleasant aching going on, but when Clint groans out his name, Bucky knows he won't be able to ignore the problem any longer. 

"Yastreb, what do you say we do a little more than a massage tonight, yeah?"

"God, Buck, you just read my mind."

And with that, Bucky flips Clint over and pounces on the smaller man, ideas forming in his mind on how to get Clint to make more of those delicious noises for a whole other reason.


End file.
